This invention relates generally to the field of head coverings, and more particularly to a head covering with heat generating means.
Hair conditioning products are known. Recently a category of hair conditioning product has been introduced into the market place that requires the user to introduce heat to properly activate the conditioning qualities of the hair conditioning product. One manufacturer of such a product is Helene Curtis who makes a heat activated conditioner named Thermasilk. To help with the activation of the product, the manufacturer suggests that the user either use a hair dryer to heat the hair or to wrap the head with a plastic material to help retain the heat generated from the scalp area. Both these suggestions have their limitations. The hair dryer solution requires the user to hold his or her arm up in the air for extended periods and precludes the user from doing any other activity at the time of hair heating. The plastic head wrap solution works with the heat generated from the users head. Since body temperature is nintey eight degrees, the heat within the wrap can not exceed that temperature. Most of the heat activated conditioners work best at temperatures higher than body temperature.